Epic - Alternative Story Line
by InnocentArt
Summary: Complete rewrite of Epic. What if MK's father died and she stayed being a small leaf-man? She becomes the Queens assistant and is on the journey of love and adventure to find out about her past and her future. And also to protect the new heir to their world. Will Nod, Ronin and MK succeed? Or will they fall into ruin and slavery of the Boggins?
1. O N E

O N E

I raced through the tall grass strands, dodging them as carefully as I could. I was being chased by those wretched Boggins. They made me want to puke with their vile smell and looks. I turned to look behind me, still running through the grass. I couldn't see them and I couldn't hear their shrill cries. I stopped, catching my breath.

"Nod." I heard a gruff voice call my name and instantly recognized the voice. Ronin. I looked up and heard the sweet, safe sound of the hummingbirds and watched as Ronin and two other Leaf-men approached.

"What's up Ronin?" I chuckled, placing my right hand on my armoured hip. He gave me a stern look.

"Get your bird and get back for the Ceremony." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and watched as he began to turn his bird around, then I was swept off my feet by something black and slimy. I shouted and kicked and screamed. Trying to break free but I couldn't. I decided to analyse what held onto me. Black claws which lead to a black-feathered body. Then I realized what it was. A crow.

"RONIN!" I screamed and then saw the three birds in the distance, they were coming to my rescue. Finally. They began to fight off the three Boggins with their shrill screams and all. However, the bird still kept me in its horrific grip. Then I saw Ronin appear.

"Thanks for that man, now help me out?" I asked him, throwing him a charming smile. He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"I just did." Ronin smiled then turned his bird around, flying away while the other two Leaf-men chuckled with him.

"Great. Just great." I growled and kicked at the bird, throwing myself on its back and turning it around to the ground. It screeched and headed for the trees where I jumped off it onto a branch and called for my Hummingbird. It didn't turn up which annoyed me. I growled in frustration and began trudging towards our home.

I walked for ages until I found a small brown bird which I saddled up and rode to the home. Ready for the ceremony.

* * *

**MK's Point Of View.**

I watched the queen walk around the room, I was her royal assistant, even though I actually used to be human, obviously no one around here knew about my old life. My dad had died searching for these people and she had just found me and made me happy again. I sighed patiently and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I shook my head, smiling at her and she relaxed herself a little.

"I thought something was wrong" She was cut off by someone walking into the royal chambers. I looked to see who it was and saw Ronin. He was a valiant soldier, strong build and quite attractive. I knew he had an eye for the Queen and she also had one for him. But I didn't say anything, I just smiled a secret smile.

"Ronin, what news?" She asked happily, watering a couple of the plants around.

"M'Lady, you can't go to pick a pod. It is too dangerous, we will bring a selection of pods too you and you can choose from them." He said simply and I looked at him bewildered, he can't just come in here and tell her what to do. I stepped forward a little but felt the tension rise when I moved around. They both looked at me and I stepped back again. I knew this was time for them to speak but I needed to place in my comments.

"Ronin, I'm afraid I can't do that. I need to be there to choose the right pod. I assure you that, that is a very good idea but you could pick up the wrong pods and we will never have the next heir." She said calmly and I watched the colour drain from his face. She walked away from him, vines beginning to crawl up Ronin as she spoke softly to herself about how he used to be. I smiled to myself.

"I'm not ticklish." He chuckled, and she turned around laughing.

"Oh, you used to be!" She smiled and he smiled back, the love blossoming through their eyes. I smiled and made my way out of the room only to bump into Nod.

"Oh, hey MK." He chuckled and I smiled at him affectionately. We looked away from each other awkwardly and tried to step aside. Obviously it did not work since we kept stepping the same way. I put my hands on his shoulders and moved him to one side while I stepped around. He laughed lightly and I giggled slightly.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Nod." I said happily, turning away only to be grabbed my the hand and swiveled round to face him, our faces close and our warm breaths mixing. We were looking directly into each others eyes and I had the desperate need to push myself forward and kiss him but I reluctantly held back.

He coughed a little and moved back, much to my disappointment. His face had turned a slight tinge of pink and he had a half-smile on his face. I couldn't tell what that meant or whether it was good or bad. I just kind of stood there, breathing slightly.

"Er.. MK?" He asked and I looked up at him willingly, his beautiful brown orbs watching me intently. A slight shimmer showing happiness.

"Yes?" I answered, watching him with curiosity.

"Would you like to maybe hang out with me sometime?" He asked and I nodded happily, still smiling. He smiled and patted my shoulder, leaving it burning with happiness and affection before turning around and walking towards the Queen's chamber room. I smiled and rubbed the place he touched, then stalked off to my own chambers.


	2. T W O

T W O

As soon as I got into my room, I jumped on my bed sighing happily. I was going to be hanging out with Nod later. I mean Nod was one of the most popular guys here. Does that sound clique? Well I don't care. Everywhere you go you always have rivals and populars etc. Nod happened to be popular because he was good-looking, like _most_ popular guys are. I squealed happily and lunged for my diary which was hidden under one of my bed boards. I began to write in it about my day and my feelings.

_July 1st 2020_

_It has been a long day and there is still more time yet ahead. I have been with the Queen most of the day but have had some time to think for myself in peace and quiet. Today is a very special day since it is the day when Queen Tara picks the new heir to our world. I still feel very strange about saying our because originally I don't belong in this world. I belong to a race called the humans. But I have lived in this world for a year now and none of them know about my old life, except Tara and Ronin. Today is the anniversary of when I came here and also the anniversary of when my father died._

_My father was a great man who died because he'd been studying these for so long. It was a warm summers night and I had gone with him out to the town to have some drinks and celebrate him finding some more evidence that this world existed. I'd been living with him for 2 years by this time and had begun to believe him. I even started trying to help him find the evidence to prove it. He'd had a couple of cocktails which were non-alcoholic and so had I. We were walking out of the little restaurant when a car swerved out of control and ended up hitting my dad. I remember this vividly because it was so close to me. It was horrific and the police had bought me back home. Hoping that one of my relatives would turn up but they didn't care. They thought Dad was a loony. So, as soon as the police had gone I had rushed off to the forest and sat on a rock, crying for the loss of my father. That was were Tara and Ronin had found me. They were too fast for me to see but they made me their size and took me in. They were like my new parents except they weren't together. I was so happy but I still missed my dad. This memory brings tears to my eyes all the time, I have lost both of my real parents but have gained foster parents. I am now a Leaf-girl and I appreciate this honor._

_Anyway, today Nod, a guy who is beyond perfect - damn that also sounds clique - asked me to hang out with him sometime. I obviously agreed and we were so close to kissing but obviously I held back because that would be way too weird. But I am so happy and it just makes me smile that he actually acknowledges me out of all the other Leaf-girl's. Who all seem prettier than me, may I add? But I am so happy. It's just so exciting._

_Anyways, I must go help Queen Tara with the ceremony. I will write in what happens later._

_- M.K_

I closed my diary and got up from the bed walking outside of my room back to Queen Tara's chamber room. She would definitely be in there since she hardly ever left it. I knocked before stepping inside, seeing her alone with her nature. I smiled happily at her and she smiled back.

"How was it with Ronin?" I asked curiously and she looked at me with a gleam in her eye.

"It was wonderful, like normal." She said in a dreamy voice and I chuckled lightly, walking towards her and taking her hand to lead her to her chariot. She gladly let me lead her and soon we were waving to the crowds of people who were smiling and shouting happily at Queen Tara.

"This is so nerve-racking, but I am glad I have you by my side M.K." Tara chuckled and I patted her arm lightly, smiling at the ground a little and continuing to walk her to her chariot. As soon as we reached it, I moved away from her side while she got into it. I whistled for my hummingbird which came instantly and we began to fly to where the buds were being nursed.

"AH! M.K!" I heard Mup shout and I waved at them, landing on their lily pad and greeting the two.

"How is my beauty?" Mup smiled and I chuckled at him.

"Hi Mup! Hi Grub!" I chirped and they smiled at me, just then I heard the sound of another hummingbird landing next to mine, I turned to see who it was and saw Nod smiling at me happily.

"So you got your hummingbird back?" I giggled at him and he nodded happily.

"About time too, it is so disobediant." He scolded it and it looked at him casually causing mine to tweet viciously and also scold it for its manners. Nod and I laughed happily and turned to Mup and Grub. Mup looked at Nod disapprovingly, causing me to laugh harder than ever and clutch my sides. Nod also burst out laughing but we soon stopped when we heard the cheers of the crowds.

We watched as Queen Tara made her way towards us, smiling and waving at the crowds of people, I watched Mup and Grub shove each other a little before standing straight as the Queen stood in front of them. They began talking and pointing at different ones before Mup shoved a big pink one at her. I chuckled slightly and looked at the trees to see tiny figures standing there, bows at the ready. I smiled, knowing we would be safe.

"This ones perfect." I heard Tara mumble and I turned my attention back to her. Watching the bud coil itself around her delicate fingers. Then she began walking off to the chariot, Nod and I in tow. We scanned the area. Obviously I wasn't armed but I knew how to fight. Thankfully we got Tara to the chariot safely before the chaos broke out.

Boggins sprung from everywhere and Tara was flown away back to the safe point, while Nod, myself and the others defended everything else. A Boggin struck at me causing me to jump back and falling into the water where I was pulled down by more Boggins and began to not be able to breath. I kicked the Boggin off and swam frantically for the surface but blacked out before I could get air...


End file.
